<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Day of Reckoning by Pinepickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411331">Before the Day of Reckoning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled'>Pinepickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel OC - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, Demoncest, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Just send an ask to my tumblr if you want to see what I think these bois look like!, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-Fall, Take my headcanons, it's pinepickled-om</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael remembers each of his siblings with fondness, and reminisces about the days before the fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Beelzebub, Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Belphegor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Belphegor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you had asked Michael if he were surprised that Belphegor was sleeping while on night guard duty, he would answer ‘no, not at all’.  He was not angry though, not as someone like Metatron or Gabriel would have been.  In Michael’s humble opinion, Belphegor deserved some sleep every now and again, even if angels don’t need it.  What was the point of living if you didn’t indulge?  Thus, Michael didn’t mind being disturbed from his reading time to go check if the angels on guard duty were doing their jobs to find that they were not.  Chuckling softly to himself, Michael sat down next to his sleepy brother, careful not to wake him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hr-rm?”  Belphegor murmured, shifting slightly as he sensed Michael’s presence.  Baby blue eyes opened slightly and then blew wide, the young angel shooting up and looking around in a panic.  “Michael!?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Belphegor.” Michael said softly, grinning at his younger brother.  “Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belphegor smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell Metatron?” He asked, giving Michael his best puppy eyes.  Michael was, of course, a sucker for his younger brother, and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can go back to sleep, Belphie. I’ll keep watch tonight.”  he said, pulling Belphegor in for a brief hug.  Belphegor sighed in relief and laid his head on Michael’s shoulder.  Silence reigned for a good while, before Belphegor spoke up again.  His voice was soft in the dark evening, the scent of warm milk and honey permeating from the younger angels hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have things been different to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like,”  Belphegor said, shifting uncomfortably.  “I don’t know.  Everything feels tense lately. Metatron keeps asking us how we feel about demons, Gabriel doing surprise inspections, and even Lucifer is starting to lose his temper more often.  I feel like something bad is gonna happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded along, recounting the events Belphegor spoke of with his own experiences.  Michael, of course, knew full well why this all was happening.  Metatron had gotten wind of anti-God sentiments within the ranks of angels, and had employed Gabriel to assist him in weeding out dissenters.  Michael himself had been questioned, and it had made the eldest angel feel something dark and angry turn over in his stomach.  Now, what to tell Belphegor to make sure nothing goes awry in the wrong way… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have.” Michael said eventually.  “I’ll tell you one thing now, Belphegor, and know it is because I trust you to make the right decision, even if it may seem to go against everything you’ve been taught- but you’ve always known not to take everything for its face, haven’t you?”  Belphegor nodded, eyes looking up at Michael with rigid anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell either of them jack shit.” He said with a wink.  Belphegor blinked a few times, and then burst out laughing.  It was a surprised and slightly hysterical laugh, and Belphegor wheezed a few more times before cuddling into Michael’s side again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Alright big bro, I trust you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh what a mistake that was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beelzebub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Content Warning for: Demoncest, Aphrodesiacs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beel diligently whisked the batter, brows furrowed with great concentration.  Michael smiled fondly, preparing the decorations with little focus yet great skill.  It was just the two of them today baking in the kitchens, the other angels down in the human world for their universal blessings day.  It had been Michael who’d snagged Beel off to the side and suggested baking cakes for some of the villages less fortunate down in the human world.  Beel had immediately been on board, eyes sparkling with joy.  They’d been working with ambient chatter for the past few hours, but Beels eyes had been flicking to the peaches placed delicately in a basket off to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Michael, why don’t we use those for a few of these cakes? They look really good.” He said, licking his lips.  He was referring to the peaches an angel had commandeered earlier from a demon who had been going around giving them to prostitutes out on the streets too exhausted to continue work but needed to regardless.  At least, that was Michael’s understanding of what had happened.  Said angel had used none too kind words when explaining.  Regardless, sending aphrodisiacs back out into the human world wasn’t an angelic thing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t give them to the humans, it hurts them.  But it’s fine enough if we eat them.” Michael said shortly, putting down his piping bag to walk over.  He plopped one up from the basket, feeling his hands begin tingling from the demonic magic infused into the fruit.  The eldest angel held one up to Beel, and his younger brother’s eyes flitted from it to Michael and then back again, looking guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can just eat that?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you want to, I don’t see why not.” Michael replied easily.  Beel still looked hesitant, so Michael pushed the peach into his hands and went to sit down at the table nearby, putting a pot of tea on his way there.  Beelzebub naturally followed, always one to hang on to Michael’s sleeve, the eldest angel recalled fondly.  Michael snatched the peach from Beel as soon as he sat down and began cutting it into slices, arranging them neatly on a plate in front of Beel.  It naturally wasn’t long until Beel began eating them, and Michael beamed when he did so.  The eldest angel had never understood the sentiment that just because Beel liked to eat, it made him a less holy angel.  Then again, Michael had never understood such things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the peach to work it’s purpose- a powerful demon must have enchanted them, those poor humans- and Beel was squirming and panting in his seat none the wiser.  Peach slice after peach slice disappeared into Beel’s stomach, each one only making the young angel more and more needy for touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Michael…” Beel whined, putting a hand to his head. “I feel weird.” Michael chuckled heartily, shaking his head slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine Beel, don’t worry.  Just keep eating and you’ll feel right as rain tomorrow.”  He assured, picking up another peach and going about slicing it.  Beel, apparently convinced, brightened up and continued to happily pop the slices into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are really good!  It’s a shame the humans can’t eat them.”  Beel said, wiggling in his seat once more.  Michael nodded, eyes glancing downwards.  There was a small tent in Beel’s pants with a little stain at the very tip, and it endeared Michael greatly. The eldest angel absentmindedly licked his lips, and raked his eyes upwards to scan Beel’s face.  His younger brother remained none the wiser, happily munching along, hard nipples likely aching since Michael could see them through his shirt. Just a little longer, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beel let out a small moan as yet another peach slice entered his mouth, pink tongue enthusiastically lapping at his own fingers to get all of the sticky juice off.  He panted wetly before putting his fingers back in, eyes glazed over.  Beel pouted cutely when it didn’t give him what he desired, fingers too numb, motor skills too diminished to do what he needed.  Without a thought, Beel got up and moved closer to Michael, obediently sat on the table when Michael guided him to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something you need, Beel?”  He asked, doing his best to keep the amusement out of his voice.  Beel pouted at Michael without a word, and his elder brother took pity on him.  The blue haired man stood up, towering well above Beel even though the angel was sitting on the table, and leaned forward.  Beel leaned back in turn, and then squeaked adorably as he lost balance and fell onto the table.  Michael didn't give him time to gather himself again, stepping in between Beelzebub's spread legs and putting a firm hand over his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to take care of you, Beel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That couldn't slip past Beel like all of the other warning signs had, and the orange haired angel made such a cutely shy  expression that Michael couldn't resist pressing his own crotch forward into Beel's tented pants.  Beelzebub whimpered at the contact.  He couldn't take it much longer, that was obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes please, Michael. I- I need you to help me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took those simple words for Michael to ruthlessly rub his thumb into the small tent of Beel's pants, relishing in the soft moans and signs that fell from his little brother's lips.  Beel obviously wanted more, but Michael was a patient angel and loathed being rushed. Instead of giving his carrot headed brother what he desired so badly, Michael picked up another peach slice and presented it to Beel's mouth.  Beel didn't take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, little wing?" Michael asked, genuine distress coloring his voice.  Beel had never refused something from his hand before, much less food.  Beel looked to the side with a sad look on his face, and spoke softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Metatron said it wouldn't be good if I ate too much… said it made me just like a demon." He muttered.  Michael immediately shuttered himself off for fear that otherwise Beel would sense the sudden flush of anger.  It felt like dark sludge was dripping through his veins, and in that moment Michael felt his ironclad patience slip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Metatron was only teasing you Beel, and a cruel tease at that. Please, eat as much as you like! You're no demon in my eyes for enjoying eating, I assure you."  Michael said, forcing out a chuckle.  He wasn’t amused in the slightest, but Beel needed to relax.  Having an angry older brother hovering over him wouldn’t help.  Slowly, Beel’s stiff posture dropped, and he let Michael place the peach slice on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”  Michael murmured fondly, and felt his heart warm when Beel beamed up at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more flicks of the wrist, a few peaches gone down Beel’s throat, and his little brother came in his pants.  It was gorgeous.  His mouth opened in the cutest ‘O’, thighs quivering around Michael’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good!  Good boy Beel, that was wonderful.”  Michael praised, beaming down at Beel.  The orange-haired angel looked hesitant at first, but bloomed under Michael’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’ve never- I don’t know-”  Beel began, but the blue haired man swiftly dipped down to claim his little brother’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really.”  Michael assured. He was about to go down for another kiss, try to continue their rare alone time, make his beloved little brother feel good for a while longer…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Michael, could you- Oh!”  It was Raphael.  Michael wasn’t too concerned about Raphael seeing, as it wasn’t like the ‘angel’ could do anything to Michael without risking his own position first.  Neon eyes bore into baby blues, and Raphael ducked in apology before completely leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are we doing something bad, Michael…?”  Beel asked, doe eyes watering with fear and shame.  Michael cursed inwardly, and hurried to cradle Beel’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you trust me, Beel. So trust me when I say that this isn’t bad.  Has your brother ever hurt you?”  Michael said, grinding lightly into Beel’s spent cock.  Beel flushed deeply, and then shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, see?  Nothing wrong.  Now here, there are still a lot of peaches to get through!”  Michael said happily, cutting up another peach while absentmindedly grinding further into the orange-haired angel’s cock.  Beel positively glowed, and opened his mouth expectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good.  None of his little brother’s should doubt his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>It was </span>
  <b>unsightly</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(laughs like an old maid) </p><p>Comments make my day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>66 works guys!  I'll be posting 6 chapters of this lil story here and it's going to be featuring my OCs a bit, so I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Comments make my day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>